


The Life of Arinya Barding, Queen of Dale

by Starlight1012



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1012/pseuds/Starlight1012
Summary: Arinya is a seventeen year old girl with no hope, no freedom, and absolutely no future. That is, until orcs destroy and raid her village. Being the only one left alive since she was hiding, she sets out to find a better life for herself. In the end, she comes across Lothlorien, were she trains to be a warrior and eventually meets Lady Arwen, which leads her to other people- and war.Goes from the events of The Hobbit through LoTR.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Bard the Bowman & Bard's Children, Bard the Bowman/Original Female Character(s), Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 2





	1. Freedom

_She never thought that one day, she would have such a life to remember. Of course, there was pain and suffering, but there was also happiness and love and comfort. The love for her child, her husband, her step-children, her friends. So as she sat in the gardens before her writing table, she called over a servant and said, "Go get an empty book. I think I'll write down my story, my adventures, for the little ones."_

_The servant brought back an empty book and her quill and ink. Dipping the quill, she opened the first page and smiled._

_The Life of Arinya Barding_

_Queen of Dale_

_Adopted Daughter of Elrond, Representative of Rivendell, Elf-Friend, Dwarf-Friend._

_A Warrior of the Highest Order_

* * *

There was nothing but ashes left. The entire village had been burnt to the ground in what seemed a matter of minutes. Anything of value had been taken. Arinya stood on the a step leading to the cellar in which she hid when the attack started. Tears started in her eyes as she looked around. She started to walk about, looking for someone - anyone, who may have survived. But no person was revealed to have lived - except for her. So her small hands fisted up in her skirts, sky blue eyes teared up even more, and she silently sniffled into her sleeve. 

She had no idea how long she stood there, in the middle of her desolated, destroyed village before a chill wind blew through, awaking her from her mourning. Arinya wiped the tears away before moving again, searching through the wreckage again, this time not for a breath of life, but for material. Her deft hands searched through the fallen wooden beams and ashes until she found what she was seeking. She held up a water container and a small bag of coins, enough to get her what she would need to survive. 

"I feel bad for taking this, Sir Gage, but since you're dead, I'm taking it," she whispered, her words rolling across the empty plains, to be heard by none. Fastening both to a belt she wore around her waist and picking up a soot-smudged cloak on the way, she started heading in the direction of north-west, to another town nearer to the borders of the Brown Lands. 

The lands themselves represented exactly what they were called. They were brown. The grass was dry and dying beneath the sun. The blue sky would shine day after day without end until a thunderstorm eventually rolled in. The towns here rarely housed more than two hundred people. The houses were made of wood and stone, wells were dug quickly and deeply, bell towers stood at every corner in the town in case of alarm of a raging fire or attack. The people here knew how to work, fight, and survive. Even the young children and the women were taught skills- fighting, building a fire, tracking, hunting, everything. 

* * *

A ten-day after leaving her village, Arinya finally wandered into the next town, Harad-nam. She knew her way around, and some of the people knew her, for she had visited often as a young girl with her mother for selling and buying goods. The first stop that she made was to a dressing store. She opened the door and immediately the smell of newly starched clothes assaulted her nose. The lady at the back, Ms. Forthne, looked up and a happy smile broke across her face.

"Arinya! Oh my dear, how are you? We haven't heard nothing of your place in a week, nor have any carts been coming. Dear, you look so skinny and stained, what on earth happened to you?"

"The village was raided by orcs, Ms. Forthne. There ain't nothing left of it except for some rotting beams and stone. Everything's gone, including the people. I was in the cellar when it happened and I had stayed there until it had finished. When I came out, only thing there was the wind and sun."

Ms. Forthne gasped. "Orcs, you say? Goodness, you poor child. What do you need?" she inquired, moving behind the wooden counter.

Arinya gave a small smile. "I need clothes for travel. Clothes and undergarments that will also be helpful when it comes to slashing off orc limbs."

"You plan on going on a crusade?"

"Perhaps. I gave it to a lot of thinking, Ms. Forthne, and I'm heading to Lothlorien. I can learn the advanced fighting skills I need and then, after that, I fight. I will avenge my village. I had a mother. A father. A younger brother. I also had a boy who took a fancy to me and was about to propose. There is no power in hell that will keep me from doing what I plan on doing," she spoke, leaning closer to the lady over the counter. 

Ms. Forthne smiled alike. "That's my girl. People of the Brown Lands don't give up. No, sir, no we don't. Come, dear, and I'll get you fitted right up with everything you need. Then you'll go to the smithy and get some weapons, alright?"

Arinya laughed. "That was going to be my next stop. You took the words right out of my mouth!"

* * *

When the girl stepped out of the store, she was dressed in leggings, boots, a tunic with an no sleeved overcoat of sorts with a belt cinched around her waist and armguards and a cloak. Ms. Forthne fussed over her, trying to make sure she made a good impression, and then pointed to her the way to the smithy and armory. Arinya smiled and then walked towards the armory. 

The man who was there raised an eyebrow when she walked through. "What might you need, lass?" he asked respectfully, realizing who she was and that she was there for a reason. 

"Can you find weapons that I can use easily? I know my way around knives, staffs, and a bow."

"Of course. Follow me."

* * *

Arinya left the town two days later with simple clothes good for travelling and fighting, weapons, and a pack holding supplies. She thought she was going to be going to Lothlorien for advanced training and a chance to kill orcs, but she never knew that the world she was entering would see her one of the greatest people in Middle Earth.


	2. Arrival to Lorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arinya arrives to Lothlorien and after a pleasant talk with Lady Galadriel, she starts her training.

Along the way to Lorien, Arinya had acquired a horse, which had been extremely helpful since she was attacked by orcs twice. Both times she evaded capture. Now, in the shade dotted with bright sunlight under a clear blue sky, she rode up to the borders of Lorien. She tensed just a little, expecting to be dropped upon by elves like in her mother's stories. And right she was, for a group of six elves appeared almost out of nowhere a few feet away from her horse. 

"Who are you?" The first elf asked. She stared steadily into his blue eyes as she spoke.

"I am called Arinya. I am from the Brown Lands past Isengard. My village was destroyed and if anything, I seek to avenge them, but it is hard to accomplish a thing if you do not have the correct training."

"You wished to train here?" The same elf spoke.

"Yes."

The elf stood back, letting her pass him. "Then you may continue. My name is Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien. I will escort you to the city."

* * *

When they arrived in the city, the only thing the young woman could truly do was stare, open-mouthed. The place was beautiful as it was mysterious, flets adorning the giant trees, vines and flowers covering and hanging from balconies, staircases that went up and around and forever on. But she finally tugged her glance away from the scenery and laid it on a elf lady, clad in a white and silver dress, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. This was Lady Galadriel, and beside her stood her husband, Lord Celeborn.

Arinya slid off her horse to greet them properly. Bowing, she said, "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. It is truly an honor to meet you and to see your city."

Lady Galadriel laughed. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"I am called Arinya. My village in the Brown Lands past Isengard was destroyed by orcs. I come here seeking training to avenge my people. May I stay?"

"Of course you may, young one," Lord Celeborn spoke. He smiled comfortingly as he moved away towards Haldir to hear a report. Lady Galadriel held out an arm and quietly drew her up a staircase and into a very decorated and large flet, of which Arinya assumed was the lord and lady's. 

The Lady studied her thoroughly. "You have seen much. You are no doubt to see much more."

Arinya turned to face her from her postiton by a chair. "I am completely prepared to face anything, including death. I had family and friends, my Lady. I cannot rest until I know I have done at least something."

Galadriel smiled. "I see. Have you fought before?"

"Yes. I know the basics of defending and attacking. Everyone grows up knowing how to fight. It's part of our traditions," Arinya explained. 

"Do you realize where this path will lead you?"

"I do. To war, and possibly even death. But I am prepared."

The elf studied her even more. "Then you will learn. Perhaps one of the instructors will be able to help. Celeborn should know. However, for now, let us find you clothes and place for rest. If you'd like, you can join us for dinner."

Arinya brightened up at the mentioned of food. "I'd love to. Thank you very much."

And with that, the two women swept off in search of clothing and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's really short. The next might be longer. Hope you enjoy and please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, yes. I did decide to start a new work. I won't forget my other one though. I am very spontaneous when it comes to writing fanfictions. And plus, when the plot bunnies strike, there is no other way to get rid of them except by writing the story. I do not know if this will become a multi work. So, enjoy!   
> Also, I don't copy others unless I have their permission to use their works as inspiration or a base. If names or nicknames happen to be the same or similar, it is not because I am copying, it is because that is what I have to work with or what I originally came up with.   
> This, like my other series, The Cost of Love, is an AU. Boromir doesn't die. Neither does Thorin, Fili, or Kili. Basically anyone good who we like doesn't die. The chapters will be short, but hopefully I'll be able to update more often. And chances are, there will be more chapters.


End file.
